The Dark Charmed Legacy
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: Request/Challenge by Horocrux. With the Source vanquished, the sisters can finally take some well deserved rest. But, what they don't know is that the Essence of the Source is immortal and seeks revenge upon its vanquishers in the form of a child once thought dead who resurfaces as part of a new family with a very familiar man at the helm and Charmed Powers at their fingertips.
1. The Dark End

**The Dark Charmed Legacy**

 **A HP/Charmed Crossover**

 **By: Winged Seer Wolf**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The storyline belongs to myself. The Characters and Powers/Spells of the Charmed Universe belongs to Brad Kern. Unless otherwise stated by myself. The Characters of the Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. The Challenge content belongs to fellow reader/author Horocrux. No money is being made in pursuit of this challenge or storyline.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

This is a challenge put forth by fellow reader/author named Horocrux.

 **Source Harry Challenge**

Source Harry! Dark/Evil Harry! Charmed Powers Harry!

Harry has powers from his former mother, Phoebe and father Cole

Slytherin Harry

Cannot trust the Charmed Ones

Must hate or have a deep resentment of the Charmed Ones for not saving Harry from being Evil when they saved Wyatt from turning Evil

Harry/OFC (optional)

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Chapter I: The Dark End**

In a cavern deep beneath the Earth but in reality, was in a different plane that is connected to ours, were three women in a cage. These women were sisters and were not ordinary for they were witches. But they were not the ones who one sees cackling around cauldrons or selling amulets and crystals. They were magical witches and were proclaimed The Charmed Ones.

They were in the cage due to a situation caused by the dark skinned woman in front of them. Said woman was known as the Seer and she was about to become the Source of All evil, which was the 'King' of the Underworld which was the name of the plane where those aligned with darkness and evil resided. Such denizens included Demons, Warlocks, Darklighters, Banshees, Vampires, and Dark Witches.

The Seer had kidnapped one of the sisters who was pregnant and had transferred her unborn child into herself, so that she could become The Source. But in reality, it wasn't the Seer who was to become The Source, it was the unborn baby. The unborn baby in question was the product of a dark union between the last Source of All Evil, Cole Turner and his then Queen, Phoebe Halliwell, who was now in the cage along with her sisters Piper and Paige.

They had vanquished Cole in the penthouse apartment he and Phoebe used as their home. The Penthouse Apartment was in the Transamerica Building in downtown San Francisco.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _In a lavish open room stood a man in front of a set of double doors that led to the balcony. The man was wearing a black shirt with a black dress shirt over it and black slacks with black shoes. The man was Cole Turner, The Source of All Evil._

 _Cole knocked on the door of the bathroom called out "Phoebe?" The man received no answer from the woman inside the bathroom who was crying as she splashed water on her face and went to the bathroom door to hear what was happening in the main room._

 _Cole had turned and walked to the area in front of the balcony doors to see his sister and brother in law, Piper and Leo orb in along with his other sister in law Paige who also orbed in. They looked at Cole with expressions of disgust._

" _You evil son of a bitch." Paige said as Piper flung her hands out and using her power of molecular combustion, blew Cole into molecules but they just began swirling around in a tornado like fashion._

 _Phoebe listens from the bathroom as Piper says "Phoebe, Get out here and help us damn it." As Paige took the opportunity to place white crystals around the swirling mass but before Paige could finish, Cole had reconstituted himself and had backhanded the red head, who flew into the painting sitting on the mantle, with the crystal being flung across the carpet to land feet away. Paige landed on the floor and Leo knelt down to heal her._

" _Don't make me kill you." Cole said as Piper flung her hands out again blowing him up._

" _Phoebe, you heard what he said. He's going to kill us. Help us." Piper said pleading with Phoebe as she listened through the door._

" _Forgive me." Phoebe said as she opened the bathroom door just as Cole reconstituted and Leo helped Paige up from the floor to stand next to Piper. Cole conjured an upper level fireball (1) in his right hand, preparing to throw it at Piper, Paige and Leo. Unknown to Cole, Phoebe had picked up the tossed white crystal from the floor and clutched it to he abdomen._

 _Catching sight of Phoebe, Cole said "I'm sorry. It's for the best."_

" _I know it is." Phoebe said as she stepped forward and Cole extinguished the fireball as Phoebe kissed him deeply._

" _Phoebe?" Piper questioned as she, Paige and Leo looked on as Phoebe and Cole continued to share their kiss. Phoebe and Cole then broke from their kiss and an unknown look passed between them._

" _I'm sorry too." Phoebe said as she stepped back kneeling down to place the last crystal on the floor and step into her sisters' arms._

" _Phoebe. No." Cole said, pleading._

 _Cole looked around in the crystal cage and screamed "No!"_

" _I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." Phoebe said with a pained expression on her face._

" _Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda…" Piper began._

 _Flames began to appear and rise upwards around Cole._

" _Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace…" Phoebe continued._

 _The flames rose even higher than before causing Cole to feel discomfort. The sister's looked on as Cole said, "I'll always love you."_

" _Halliwell witches stand strong beside us…" Paige continued._

 _Phoebe looked away as she and her sisters said, "Vanquish this evil from time and space."_

 _The crystal cage exploded in a torrent of fire, causing the backlash of the Source's vanquishing to destroy the area in which Cole was standing including the double doors and glass panes._

 _Phoebe turned to look at the area in which Cole stood and put her hands over her mouth as she sobbed walking forward to stand at the edge of the blackened area in which they vanquished Cole, still sobbing as she poured her heart out over her lost love._

 _ **End Flashback…**_

Afterwards, Phoebe had fell into a semi-depression and had as a result of what she thought was her semi-depression had begun dreaming of the day she had given birth to her baby and her baby had been given to the Seer, who had kidnapped him.

Phoebe would wake at these times in a cold sweat and everything would come back to her and how she had basically betrayed her family by vanquishing Cole and leaving her unborn child fatherless. She also had felt a deep fear for (and of) her baby as she had strangely developed several powers that she felt were Evil in nature, not just Dark. The issue was driving her to become a nervous wreck. In the last few weeks she had developed the ability of Fire Throwing (2) along with the ability of conjuring fireballs. She had accidentally done this during a regular doctor's appointment for her baby.

But luckily, she had had her sister Piper there to distract the doctor from the incident. The moment she had gotten home, Phoebe had rushed upstairs and hadn't been seen for hours. Phoebe had then been forcefully transported to the Underworld by the one entity she had not wanted to see ever again…The Seer.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Phoebe appeared in a large cavern lit by open burning flames, in a swirl of white lights. She noticed the woman who had helped her before against the Hollow and since then had been feeding Phoebe so called "tonic's" that had made her sick and nauseous while she was the Queen of All Evil to her ex-husband Cole's Source of All Evil._

 _The Seer was a dark skinned woman with hair tied up in dreadlocks and wore earrings and deep red clothing. She turned to see Phoebe and moved to embrace the former Queen of All Evil, but Phoebe stepped back out of reach._

" _What do you want Seer?" Phoebe asked with her hands crossed at the elbows over her barely two month pregnant stomach. The Seer walked around the large fire in the center of the cavern._

" _I called you here, Phoebe because you have something I've wanted and hoped beyond hope and seen in a vision that what I've hoped will come true." The Seer replied._

" _What was it you saw?" Phoebe asked._

" _I saw the child in you take up its father mantle as the Source!" The Seer cried out and saw the look of shock on Phoebe's face._

" _No! This baby is Good! He's mine and Cole's. Not the Source's!" Phoebe screamed._

" _Oh, but he is. This child isn't yours. For even before his conception, the plan I schemed up has worked beautifully, I might add." The Seer explained._

" _What do you mean, He isn't mine? Of Course, he is." Phoebe said._

" _Oh no Phoebe, He isn't. It's because I foresaw this child becoming the first of the new Charmed Ones that I set into motion a plan to have Cole become the new Source by stealing the old Source's power via the Hollow and that in turn led him to marry you in a Dark Ceremony which changed the child's magical alignment from Good to Evil and now he will rule the Underworld through me, for I, the Seer am his true Mother!" The Seer said triumphantly as Phoebe stepped back even further from the mad woman as she flicked her hands causing Phoebe to become restrained._

 _The Seer moved to the central fire in the cavern and began a singular and unique spell that she had been working on for months to get just right._

 _Magic forces black of shadow and darkness,_

 _From Evil turned Good_

 _Transfer the product of Good turned Evil_

 _To its true home, now and forever more_

 _Phoebe's stomach glowed silver and deflated and Phoebe watched as the Seer's stomach glowed silver and bulged outward heavy with pregnancy. The Seer then flicked her hands and Phoebe was transported to an iron wrought cage that was spelled magic proof._

 _Phoebe in a moment of panic called for her sisters via Calling a Lost Witch Spell and they were there by her side as Phoebe told them what had just happened and the plan the Seer had set into motion._

… **.End Flashback**

Thus, all Phoebe, Paige and Piper could do was watch as the Seer gathered the Dark Council, and the Dark Priest who was to perform the ceremony to induct the Seer as the new Source. The Dark Priest opened the Grimoire and began to recite the Oath of the Source.

 _His verbis invocamus_

 _potentias tremendas_

 _fontis ipsius_

 _In hac hora descendat malum_

 _Et coronam imponat_

 _super virum electum._

As the Charmed Ones looked on, the black clothed Seer's eyes bled to black as she recited the Oath aloud. As the Seer read the first few lines aloud, she began to rise up into the air and spin white she took on a silvery shadow like light and floated down back to her place.

Suddenly she began to grab her stomach in pain and then straightened up to grab her head as the Seer's dreadlocked hair caught fire (3). The sister's took note of this and concocted a plan of their own to make the baby in the Seer's stomach to use all of its power. The Seer, then held her hand towards the caged sisters as they clasped hands and began chanting.

 _The Power of Three will set us free… The Power of Three will set us free… The Power of Three will set us free… The Power of Three will set us free…_

Just as the Seer let lose a beam of blue-white energy(4) from her hand and as she began to hear the sister's chant, she used both hands against the cage, but the sisters spell created a whirlwind around the cage to which the energy beams hit the whirlwind and began to revert back and then hit the Seer who slowly flickered blue-white and more beams of blue-white energy sprouted from the woman's back and hit the Council members and even spread to other members not caught by the main beams, they beams even hit the Dark Priest. Suddenly there were many screams as the various Council members, the Dark Priest and the Seer and by extension the Source's Heir caught aflame and a large blue backlash of energy exploded outward from the location of the former Seer as she and the others were reduced to ash.

Piper kicked down the cage door freeing the three sisters and they orbed away. But unknown to them another entity saw what had happened and shimmered into the room as he took in the ashes of the various demons and let loose a deep scream of pain and anguish and vowed vengeance upon the Charmed Ones for their treachery.

But first he had to see if what he had felt in the last moments of the Seer's life was true. The man put his arms out and knelt down at the ashes next to the podium where the Grimoire lay and suddenly gasped as he was over taken by a vision.

 _A black haired man being struck down by a black cloaked man wielding a stick, with a green acidic light. The same black cloaked man striking down a red headed woman, who the man wished was his wife instead of the bitch that his former lover was, then the man turned on the child who it was seen had predominantly dark brown hair with black streaks blended in and hazel eyes._

 _The man's stick shot out an acidic green light (and to the man experiencing the vision's immense shock and pleasure) the green light had hit a wall of flame (5) that protected the toddler. The man saw the cloaked man step back in shock and what happened next brought a sinister smile to the mans face. The man was thankfully looking at the toddler when his eyes slowly bled to black from his original hazel, and laughed as the black cloaked man was suddenly began screaming as he was engulfed in flames(6) and in a cry a black lash of flame exploded outward causing a piece of wood to hit the toddler in the forehead, who began to cry and the crying roused the red headed woman who picked up the toddler hugging him close and then noticed the pile of ashes on the floor._

The man came out of the vision and yelled in happiness and immediately shimmered away to try and find his Lord, and Master along with his (hopefully) new wife.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Wow! What a great beginning for a new Charmed HP Challenge fic!**

 **If you liked it Please, Review, Follow and Favorite this fic.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **The Source's Powers List:**

 **1) Upper Level Fire Ball:** Manifesting as swirling metallic rings engulfed in flames.

 **2) Fire Throwing:** The ability to throw fire from one's hands in a stream like manner

 **3) Pyrokinesis:** The ability to control fire with one's mind

 **4) Energy Beam:** The power to shoot deadly beams of energy, usually through the hands, at an intended target.

 **5) Force Field:** The ability to generate protective force fields. The Source's Force Field manifests as a wall of flame.

 **6) Incineration:** The ability to incinerate a being with intense fire through a single look.

 **Other Powers:**

 **1) Orbing:** The ability of instantaneous transportation by a Whitelighter or half-Whitelighter.

 **2) Molecular Combustion:** The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they explode.

 **Magical Items: **

**1) Crystals:** Used by the Charmed Ones to entrap demons or other evil beings in an electrical type cage that can repel any and all magic back at the caster. Can also electrocute the being if used as an interrogation device.

 **2) The Grimoire** : An evil Book of Shadows that is the reverse of the Charmed Book of Shadows with black pages and silver lettering. Used to primarily crown the Source of All Evil.

 **Side Note:**

 **1)** The first flashback is from S4 Ep 20 'Long Live The Queen'

 **2)** The Seer's Baby Transfer Spell is my own creation

 **3)** The Power of Three Spell is from S4 Ep 21 'Womb Raider' and S1 Ep1 episode 'Something Wicca This Way Comes'.

 **4)** The Source's Oath is from the S4 Ep20 'Womb Raider'

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Next time…**

 **Chapter II: To Dark Beginnings**

 **As the man searches for his son using the premonitions clues, The Source finds a new host in an unlikely child to an unlikely mother.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	2. To Dark Beginnings

**The Dark Charmed Legacy**

 **A HP/Charmed Crossover**

 **By: Winged Seer Wolf**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Please see Chapter I for Challenge information. I dedicate this fic to Horocrux, who gave me this challenge and to DZ2.

I recommend DZ2's _'Evil Never Dies'._ It's the same challenge taken by DZ2 given out by Horocrux.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Last Time…

 _But unknown to them another entity saw what had happened and shimmered into the room as he took in the ashes of the various demons and let loose a deep scream of pain and anguish and vowed vengeance upon the Charmed Ones for their treachery._

 _But first he had to see if what he had felt in the last moments of the Seer's life was true. The man put his arms out and knelt down at the ashes next to the podium where the Grimoire lay and suddenly gasped as he was over taken by a vision._

 _ **A black haired man being struck down by a black cloaked man wielding a stick, with a green acidic light. The same black cloaked man striking down a red headed woman, who the man wished was his wife instead of the bitch that his former lover was, then the man turned on the child who it was seen had predominantly dark brown hair with black streaks blended in and hazel eyes.**_

 _ **The man's stick shot out an acidic green light (and to the man experiencing the vision's immense shock and pleasure) the green light had hit a wall of flame that protected the toddler. The man saw the cloaked man step back in shock and what happened next brought a sinister smile to the man's face. The man was thankfully looking at the toddler when his eyes slowly bled to black from his original hazel, and laughed as the black cloaked man was suddenly began screaming as he was engulfed in flames and in a cry a black lash of flame exploded outward causing a piece of wood to hit the toddler in the forehead, who began to cry and the crying roused the red headed woman who picked up the toddler hugging him close and then noticed the pile of ashes on the floor.**_

 _The man came out of the vision and yelled in happiness and immediately shimmered away to try and find his Lord, and Master along with his (hopefully) new wife._

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Chapter II: To Dark Beginnings**

On a plane vastly different from ours, a black mass of power and malice was floating midst the grey buildings of the plane. The mass of power flickered in unrestrained rage as it floated along, attached to a Witch's vanquished unborn child. But not just any Witch, A Charmed One!

This mass of power and rage was the manifestation or essence of the Source of All Evil. It had possessed countless demons across the millennia and amassed a great deal of power. Its greatest triumph was the use of its longest host, the One-Eyed Demon or to most he was titled 'The Black Cloaked Source' in obtaining the Hollow and using it to gain powers, specifically the powers of the Charmed Ones!

But in doing so, those infernal witches vanquished him by using that traitorous demon Balthazar to save his witch, and in so doing the Hollow transferred to the traitor along with his powers! But his longest host had been vanquished and the mass of power had settled in its new host, Balthazar and as he laid with his witch, the Essence had slowly shifted to the slowly growing fetus.

By the time the Charmed Ones had vanquished his last host, the essence of the Source of All Evil had fully transferred to the unborn baby and had had a riot of a time taking control of its hosts' mother and hitting the half Whitelighter for every remark that she made about his former host to which the pregnant witch had told her sisters that it was the baby who was doing it. But then that traitorous Seer had intervened and transferred his vessel to her instead and had proclaimed herself as the new Source! So, the essence had taken revenge and in doing that one thing it had ended up being host-less for the third time!

So now, it floated along on the Ghost Planes dismal streets that mirrored the Physical Plane attached to the witch's unborn child's soul as it too floated along. Suddenly a second soul appeared in front of the essence, shocking it as it was a young soul the same height and gender as the essence's former host. The essence focused on the new soul as there was something strange about the soul. The essence was shocked as it brushed against something similar yet foreign. This soul had Magic! Albeit of a different type and outlet. In that moment, the essence came up with a dastardly plan, downright evil plan! If the essence had had a mouth, it would have laughed an evil laugh.

What if the essence combined the new young soul with the essence's former unborn host and attached itself to the brand new combined soul and rode its astral cord back to its physical body?

He could have revenge upon the Charmed Ones at long last! For the vanquishing of it last three hosts. The essence turned to its former unborn host and saw the soul had a look of deep malice upon its childlike face as it remembered the day its mother had vanquished its father. The unborn soul went forward and touched the newly appeared soul. A flash of white light and a totally new soul appeared.

Whereas the unborn soul was light brown haired and had deep brown eyes, the soul that the unborn one had combined with had deep emerald eyes and black hair that was akin to a bird's nest. The combined soul had dark brown hair with hazel eyes and stood an amazingly almost 1 Foot 5 Inches. The essence figured that the new soul was going to be of a size in the six foot range when he was older.

The Source's Essence flowed to the combined soul and draped itself over the soul like a mass of shadow, possessed the new soul and turned its new host's eyes as black as the endless night sky, turned in the direction of the softly glowing cord and flowed it back to its source.

As the Source's essence and new host traveled along the cord, and its destination becoming ever closer, it let its power slowly unfurl causing its power to bleed into the Physical Plane from the Ghostly Plane. All across the World dark beings such as Darklighters, Dark Wiccan Witches, Demons, Shapeshifters, Banshee's Vampires, Werewolves along with Dark Wanded Witches and Wizards, Magical Werewolves and Vampires and the many Dark Creatures of the Wanded Community knelt down and paid homage to the Dark Power that entered them and bound them to it.

As the man was shimmering continent to continent, town to town and city to city, he felt the Dark Power of the Source's Essence bind him to the essence and so he had followed the trail of the essence that it left in its wake.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

In a hospital, a red haired woman was holding a black haired child who was sadly born stillborn. The woman's husband had blamed her for this and had stormed out. She was holding her dead child crying and rocking him when suddenly a flash of silver had zoomed into the room and her child miraculously opened his eyes.

As Lilly Potter looked at the body of her dead son, the one she was going to call Harry _James_ Potter, she gasped as the child opened its eyes not to reveal the emerald eyes that she had given him, but eyes as dark as the new moon. She gasped as she felt a power rise up in her Harry and melt into her chest. But she ignored it for she only felt joy at the return of her child however miraculous it was.

As she lay there holding and feeding _her_ child, the air at the side of her bed shifted and shimmered and a man suddenly appeared. Lilly grabbed her wand laying on the side table next to the bed and pointed it at the man. The man raised his arms in a gesture that signified that he was unarmed. Lilly lowered her wand a bit but kept it loosely trained on the unknown man.

To Lilly's eyes, the man was tall, around six feet and was broad shouldered and wore all black clothing and had dark brown hair with deep brown eyes. He sat at the end of the bed watching her. But Lilly saw the man had eyes only for her son. She saw an emotion that her motherly instincts could only decipher as love. Love for a child.

In response Lilly hugged Harry to her chest in a guarded manner. "Why do you stare at my son like that? Who are you?" Lilly asked. The man turned his eye to her and slightly shifted.

"I stare at your son, because he reminds me of the son that I lost, and I have hoped beyond hope that he survived what his mother did to him." The man said in response.

"What did your son's mother do to him?" Lilly asked.

"My son had powers greater than her and her sisters and they feared him and what he could do, for he showed powers even in the womb and his mother and her sisters vanquished him for it or so I had thought." The man replied.

"How so?" Lilly asked him.

"My son displayed the powers of Pyrokinesis and Energy Beams and just before his mother and her sister vanquished him, his eyes flamed black." The man replied as he heard Lilly gasp and he looked at her, but she only looked at the baby in her arms, who was looking at both Lilly and the man with inquisitive hazel eyes and then suddenly turned black. The man immediately knelt down to the floor and murmured "My Lord Source." Lilly was confused by the title this strange man had given her son.

"Why did you do that and call my son, 'My Lord Source'?" Lilly asked the man.

"I did so because your son is the inheritor of my son's power. I was once known to the world as the Source of All Evil and had bedded a Wiccan Witch who was to have borne my heir but was betrayed by her and her sisters and they vanquished what they thought was me, but in reality, it was a clone of myself that they killed." The man explained.

"Has anything else happened?" the man asked.

"Yes. The moment I looked Harry in the eye, his eyes turned black and a feeling of power entered my body from him before his eyes returned to their hazel coloring. Why?" Lilly asked the man.

"Because, that feeling of power was him, accessing an ability known as Power Granting. Its an ability that gifts others with one or a set of powers either temporarily or permanently based on the grantor's intent. My feeling is that he gifted you with a power set permanently to protect yourself and him as he grows up and into his gifts." The man explained.

"Do you know what these powers are?" Lilly asked interested.

"They could be any number of powers. But I would caution you that if you misuse them in a way, he thinks are detrimental to him, he can strip them from you." The man said.

"I see." Lilly said as she looked at Harry and she felt compelled to say the words that came to her at that moment.

 _Hear now the words of the witches,_

 _The secrets we hid in the night,_

 _The oldest of Gods are invoked here,_

 _The great work of Magic is sought._

 _In this night and in this hour,_

 _We call upon the Ancient Power._

 _Bring your powers to us, to we parents and child three_

 _Mother, Father and Son bound by the Dark_

 _and in service to the Source eternal_

 _to balance the scales of the Grand Design_

 _We want the power!_

 _Give us the power!_

The man gasped in shock at the spell, the word additions and his eyes widened as black and indigo colored lights entered the duo and himself and he felt more powerful than he ever had. He felt an attachment to the woman and her child, his Lord Source.

"Do you know what you've done?" The man asked Lilly.

"No. all I know was that I was compelled to say those words. What were they?" Lilly asked.

"The spell cast was a Wiccan Witch spell to call upon the powers of the Charmed Ones but based on your word choice, the powers that come with the spell were turned dark." The man explained as he looked at the baby and closed his eyes to sense the child's powers.

What the man found shocked him. He found a copy of the Charmed Ones powers from the Hollow along with the Source's powers and several others allotted to him based on the spell his mother recited. The man opened his eyes and looked at Lilly.

"What did you find?" Lilly asked.

"I found that your son has the powers of the Charmed Ones, the Source's powers and several others from the spell you were compelled to say." The man answered.

"Do you know what kind?" Lilly asked.

"As of now, no. His Source powers are stronger as they were the ones that manifested in my son before his 'death'." The man replied.

"I thought you said your son was lost?" Lilly asked.

"I did. I thought he was. But now he is found. It seems your son and my son are one and the same. Did anything happen recently?" The man asked

"My son was born stillborn." Lilly admitted.

"That would do it." The man said in a thoughtful voice.

"What?" Lilly asked confused.

"Its my opinion that your son's soul, appeared on a plane known as the Ghost Plane and met with my son and the Source's essence and the Source's essence being a mass of rage and power and being pissed off at being vanquished again, took it upon itself to meld the souls of our son's together to create a new soul with the best of both souls to make sure that it survived at any cost." The man explained as Lilly began to cry. The man leaned forward and rubbed his thumb across Lilly's cheeks.

"Don't cry. We can get through this, together." The man said.

"I'm married, but the moment that Harry was born stillborn, my husband James stormed out and has probably since then filed for divorce." Lilly said as she calmed down only to reel back in shock as her ring finger on her left hand was barren of her wedding and engagement ring. It caused a new round of crying from the red head as he held Harry close and she leaned in to the man who wrapped his arms around her holding her as she cried her heart out at the betrayal of her former husband.

Lilly looked up at the man, and asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Cole Turner and I vow here and now with the Source as my witness to love, cherish and to keep you safe from all who stand against you." The now named Cole replied with love in his eyes for Lilly and Harry.

Harry's eyes bled black at Cole's oath to his new mother and a small burning sensation was felt by both Lilly and Cole and they looked at their left hands to see a black tribal tattoo of a heart encased in a triquetra with thorns and a deep and dark voice whispered in their heads, " _ **Keep your oath, Balthazar or I WILL make your SUFFER and truly make you wish your witch, my former mother HAD truly vanquished you. Find my new mother's former husband and vanquish him.**_ "

Both Lilly and Cole looked at Harry whose eyes where black as the night sky and Cole looked away downward and nodded his head and said, "As My Lord Source commands, so I do obey." The man shimmered away (but not before he deeply kissed his new wife, Lilly who returned the kiss of her new husband with equal fervor) to find his quarry as Lilly looked at Harry intently. For some reason she had had no qualms about her new husband finding her backstabbing and betraying husband James and dealing with him. She hoped that Cole would find him and bring him to them to face true justice at her hands and the hands of her son, The Source of All Evil!

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Far away from the hospital, was a man who was tall with hazel eyes and had black hair and glasses. He was currently pacing across the living room in a rage at both himself and his wife, but mostly his wife as she had birthed his heir hours earlier, but the baby was stillborn, and the continuation of the House of Potter was in jeopardy.

James Charlus Potter was so angry that in a fit of rage he blasted the room apart with curses from his wand. He blamed his wife for the incident as it was her muggle blood that had gotten his heir to be born stillborn! James continued pacing around the now destroyed room as he tried to come up with a solution but could only come up with one final solution, a divorce!

The wizarding world at large frowned upon divorce as a whole and advocated strongly against divorcing as custom held that once you were married you were together for life. But for the Houses that made up the core of the wizarding world such as the Potters, they were given the leeway to do as they wished so long as it didn't break any laws.

So, James pulled his wedding ring from his left hand and pointing his wand at the ring laying in his left palm, he uttered the Rite of Divorce. "I James Charlus Potter, of my own free will and sound mind do hereby divorce Lilly Rosalyn Potter nee Evans upon the grounds of birthing a stillborn Potter Heir." A light flashed out of James' wand and hit the ring and turned it to molten metal than instantly cooled and broke away into ash. James brushed his hands together to rid himself of any left over ash.

James turned around only to freeze as a tall man with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes was facing him with a large ball of fire in his right hand. James immediately brought his wand up to defend himself when the man crushed the fireball in his hand and swung his right hand at James, hitting his cheek and knocking out a few of his teeth. The shock of it caused James to reel back and grab his face as the hit caused James to lose his glasses in the process.

Now blinded by stint of losing his glasses, James tried to fight back against the man, but the man expertly defended himself and caught James by the throat and forcefully shimmered away back to the hospital to his new wife and son. Cole reappeared in the room but as he looked around, he saw that it was the same open aired area he had first met his predecessor to the Source title.

The area was lit by a central open fire pit and a rocky surrounding with pale blue purple skies. He felt a power building up and knelt down forcing a near blinded James to the sandy ground before a veil of flame rose up and a red cloaked and armored figure appeared holding a long thin sword with his hands holding the pommel of the sword.

"My Lord Source, I bring you the man who destroyed my wife's future." Cole said.

" **I see. I believe my instructions to you Balthazar, were to vanquish this man. Why was that not done so? Why bring him before me?"** The Source asked in a dark voice as James shivered.

"I did so, so that you could get a measure of justice for my wife and son." Cole replied as he stood and jerked James to his feet as the Source walked forward towards them. The Source reached out with his black clawed and red skinned hand to jerk James' face to see him better.

" **This, wanded wizard is of no consequence to me. Before I deal with him, let's let him see the truth of the matter at hand, so that he may know the consequences of his disastrous actions."** The Source commanded as he waved his hand and the open area disappeared to reveal the hospital room with Lilly holding a now black eyed Harry. (2) James' eyes focused on his now ex-wife with the former stillborn child. James tried to rush over to the bed, but Cole yanked him back in a vice grip.

The same dark voice from before penetrated James' mind, and he recoiled as he noticed his son's eyes. **"Now you see the truth, Wizard! No longer am I stillborn as you thought, but now am alive and full of strength. Your former wife is not yours anymore, but MINE! To command, to love wholeheartedly as HER SON! Without you, the House of Potter is no more!"** The Source cried out as he exercised the body movement of his new host by pouring power into his host's right hand and a metal ringed fireball appeared in his hand. He lazily threw it and using his telekinesis (2), the Source pulled his host's former father forward and pushed the upper level fireball towards him.

As the fireball was about to engulf him, James had a look of realization upon his face at the monster his son had become and wished that this evil being had not ruined his life by taking over the body of his son and thus forcing him to take the measures he did. James screamed as the fireball hit him and in an instant, he had vanished in an explosion and all that remained was a pile of ashes which Cole vanished with a wave of his hand.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lilly breathed a sigh of relief as her former husband was the first to be vanquished by her son and lord. She felt no remorse in her sons' actions except a moment of realization that the one person she had wanted to spend her life with had betrayed her by divorcing her and abandoning her son thus causing the fall of the House of Potter which had lasted for many centuries. She curled into the arms of her new husband Cole and closed her eyes to sleep after a stressful day. As she did so she hoped she finally gained some power to protect her new husband and her son and Master as they would soon set out on making inroads to secretly beginning the take over of the Wizarding World.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **The Source's Power List:**

 **Illusion Casting:** the ability to cast illusions, which are perception of the mind. Users can cause those affected to see and hear what the caster desires. Sometimes, these illusions are so realistic that the affected can experience touching them. This is a Neutral Alignment Power.

 **Telekinesis:** A power used by Good and Evil to move things with one's mind. Can be used via the hands or eyes by squinting. Is a Neutral Alignment Power.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Wow! Well that's a shocker…James dead by the hand of his former son! Lilly thinking about the future of her new family.**

 **What does the future have in store for the new Turner family? What kinds of powers does Lilly hope she will have been granted by the Source?**

 **As always please Review, Fav and Follow if you liked this fic!**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Next Time:**

 **Chapter III: Power Placement**

 **Lilly begins to learn of the powers granted to her by the Source and learn more about Cole's past and the Source's motives behind possessing her son's body.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


End file.
